1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for transmitting data in a wireless network. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to transmitting data in a mobile ad-hoc network (MANET). Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for transmitting data in MANETs while allowing for the repair of packets.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile Ad-Hoc Networks (MANETS) have emerged as a critical component of the United State military's operational concept of dominant maneuver and precision engagement. However, despite the rise of pervasive commercial wireless communications within the US and advances in radio technologies (e.g., UWB) that are more effective in military environments, DoD MANETS continue to provide only a fraction of their potential capacity to the WarFighter. Some of the reasons for this stem from challenges that are unique to the military including scarcity of spectrum in foreign countries, lack of stable infrastructure, and non-commercial requirements such as mission-critical systems that cannot tolerate “busy” signals. However, when constrained by today's IP-based technology (which is based on fundamentally different “wired” and usage assumptions), the technical challenges faced by military MANETS are even further compounded. Recent research successes in cross-layer optimization and protocols that exploit the “broadcast advantage” suggests that a new paradigm is required to replace today's core protocol stack and address the “fog of MANETs” that have uncertainty of topology, state, and packet radio reception.